


纵灵魂何铸/whatever souls are made

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: : Soul Bond, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Disabled Character, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 灵魂绑定原著衍生剧情文。一千四百万次未来，Stephen找到了唯一获胜可能。Tony不得不与一个实际上陌生的人，也就是Stephen建立灵魂绑定纽带。而Stephen……Stephen却陷入了爱情。





	1. 牺牲

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [whatever souls are made of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821023) by [atypicalsnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/pseuds/atypicalsnowman). 

> 作者笔记：没人叫我写的灵魂绑定文。我是在看Endgame之前有的这个想法，但是看完Endgame是让我重回其中的原因。我需要让这两个傻子一起幸福，活着。这篇还在写之中，我会尽量周更。如果你们了解我，应该知道我从不弃坑的。  
无限感谢silent_serendipity和glaucous_atlanticus出色的Beta。

“不好意思，你的朋友经常那么干吗？”

Tony朝Mantis所指之处望去，感觉心头一沉。Strange漂浮着，双腿盘错，手中缠绕着绿色薄雾与那些用于战斗的圆形符记。最古怪的地方在于他扭结的双手与身体诡异地扭曲的姿势，让Tony浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩。他不知道在发生些什么；但Strange脸上扭曲的表情并不能让他感觉到丝毫安慰。Tony缓缓朝他靠近。

他真的很讨厌魔法。

Strange的脑袋转得如此飞快以至于面容模糊。Tony不知道该如何干涉或是是否该干涉。终于将目光从Strange的脸和手上移开之后，他注意到时间宝石正散发出明亮的绿光，这让他做了决定。

“Strange，没事吧？”

他上前一步；Strange突然从之前恍惚的状态中清醒过来，Tony在对方摔倒之前迅速扶住了他。

“你回来了。你没事了。”

Strange先是望着他，随即眼神像是径直穿透了他。Tony的肩膀被抓住，对方喘着粗气，他隐隐约约感觉到Strange微弱的挤捏。然后对方终于望进Tony的眼睛，“嘿。”他说。

眼中噙满泪水。

“嘿，呃，怎么了？”Peter问道。

“我在时间里展望，查看可能的未来，”Strange说。他将目光从Tony身上挪开，凝视着远方，“查看即将到来的战斗的所有可能结果。”

Quill率先发问：“你看了多少？”

“14000605个。”Strange回答。

Strange眨了眨眼，泪水已经不见了，但Tony记得那样子，这让他害怕问出自己的问题。“有多少个我们赢了？”

Strange过了好一会儿才回答，橙色的埃尘从他身边拂过，他似乎在思考要如何回应。他咬着嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，斗篷蜷缩在他身边。最后，他注视着Tony，说道：“一个。”

如此一来争论哪个计划更好的讨论便可化为乌有了。

“我需要和你谈谈。”Strange对Tony说，“私下谈谈。”

Tony感觉胸中有什么东西沉了下去。他挺直肩膀，点了点头，跟着Strange回到那艘甜甜圈飞船的残骸里头。他们走过冰冷而死寂的栈桥，感觉仿佛步入死亡。Strange看到了什么，他又有什么要告诉Tony的？

究竟是看到了什么让他变了这么多？Tony看着Strange将颤抖的双手插进自己的头发，在栈桥上断断续续踱着步子的样子，就像在看着一个陌生人。丝毫没了那个Tony在飞来泰坦星前认识的傲慢的混蛋巫师的踪迹。

“Strange？”Tony看着Strange好像是在空中虚画了些什么绿色的符咒，然后又摇摇头重新开始，闭上眼睛，低下了头。这绝对不是那个果断地对Tony说他会为了保护时间宝石而让Tony与Peter牺牲的人。

“Strange！”他厉声喊道。终于，Strange回头望着他，只是片刻，面上带着些许像是内疚的表情，又开始了喃喃自语。

“好吧，”Tony说着，尽量保持着语气小心翼翼的。设置悬念无济于事，“无论你看到了什么，显然都影响到你了，所以我要来分析一下。”

“我们已知Thanos要来了。我们已知他在来的路上了。现在你说我们只有一种办法能赢。我猜那个办法一定和我脱不了干系。”Tony停了下来，深吸一口气，然后以自己其实完全没有感觉到的冷静说了下去，“从你左顾右盼的样子来判断，那和我的什么……有关系？死亡吗？”

Strange猛然朝Tony转过头来，睁大了眼睛。

这给了Tony相当丰富的信息。他闭上眼睛，咬牙呼吸，试图将思绪集中到他一直多少已经预料到的事情上来。

令人惊讶的是，他首当其冲感觉到的并非愤怒或否认。希望破灭的绝望感如同裹尸布般缠绕着他，尽管他并不愿承认，但在他业已脆弱破碎的心中某处，仍有一丝丝乐观的火花。那点微弱的希望之光在告诉他或许还有时间能找到什么人。找到些或许能够理解Tony，并让Tony去爱的人。

但那种结局并非为他而设。他不知道自己为何如此震惊。

他一直有种预感，事情就是会如此结束。从他多年之前在阿富汗的那个洞里醒来以来就是。英雄之旅必得以牺牲告终。世界会继续向前，变得幸福。英雄会因知晓自己成功而瞑目。

上帝啊，他不想让自己成为那个人。他的人生尚未结束。他还有许多事情要做。也许和Pepper再没可能，但他们依然还能是很好的朋友。他从没想过自己能做到这个，但是，嘿，他甚至似乎能给自己个惊喜；还有Rhodey，他不想离开自己的老朋友；还有，他还那么爱Peter，或许自己树立了糟糕的父亲的形象，字面意义地将孩子流浪到了一个外星球，可是……

没有可是，他就是带着孩子放逐到了陌生的外星球。而此刻，如果Strange脸上的表情能告诉他什么的话，那便是他回不了家，就要死去了。他本想让Quill答应带他回地球，计划巧妙地问下他们的飞船上还有没有空位的。

他没法看着Peter长大了，Tony意识到。这想法如此痛苦。但他告诉自己，Peter会安全的。已知宇宙中最大的怪物，Tony早就知道他会到来，自己已经知晓了很多年的，会死。Tony自己也是，但他无能为力了。

这就足够了，他告诉自己。能保证Peter的安全，Pepper，Happy和Rhodey安全。一人死去，其他人都得以幸存。这是笔好买卖，他告诉自己，咽下了悲伤。

Strange看着他，仿佛泫然欲泣。

“就告诉我吧，Doc。”Tony说着，努力让自己保持镇定，他心里已认定了这必然是真的。如果他不能活着离开这个星球，他就带着Thanos去死。

Strange并未像彼时在船上那样直接回答他，而是慢慢靠近，在距离他只一英尺远的地方停了下来，问道：“你相信我吗？”

“什么？”Tony问道，退后一步。

“Tony，求你了。Thanos很快就到了。宇宙的命运岌岌可危。我需要知道你是否相信我。”

Tony凝视着那双蓝绿色的眼睛，几小时之前，那里还都是坚忍无情，对他不甚在乎，对Peter也好不到哪里去。而此时此刻，Strange注视着他，仿佛被Tony所说的一字一句所牵绊着。眼里的那份温暖、那般关切，所有一切都指向了Tony。他能从中看到对即将到来的战斗的恐惧，但那之中的温暖——Tony觉得自己像是要溺死在其中。Strange在望着自己，如同他真的很在乎Tony。

这不可能是真的。Strange甚至都算不上认识他。为什么他会如此沮丧，只因Tony不得不去死？

“Tony，求你。”Strange的声音摇摇欲坠，“你是否足够信任我，来相信我要告诉你的是真的？即便那听起来不太可能，即便——你不会喜欢我要说的内容？”

Tony退缩了一下，意识到自己几乎不必考虑这个问题。答案是肯定的。是的，Tony信任Stephen。出于同样的理由，最初他也信任了Steve Rogers和Natalie Rushman。

因为他那颗愚蠢的、那颗愚蠢的心啊，总是想着去碰触他人。为了不让自己那么孤独，为了他一直梦寐以求的友谊与陪伴，他一次又一次地犯着相同的错误，而看来他又要犯一次了。

他不知道这一次是否会是个错误。他站在此处，与自己所爱的每一个人的命运休戚相关，他觉得答案中有了信心。

“是的，”Tony说着，清了清嗓子，“是的，我相信你。”

Stephen看上是惊诧的，“为什么？”

因为似乎Tony永远吸取不了教训。因为他似乎很乐意让自己为朋友们两肋插刀。因为他从未学会别再相信自己那颗愚蠢而孤独的心。

因为此时此刻Stephen望着他的眼神，就如同Tony一个否定的词汇就会将他毁了。因为在这方才的十五分钟里Stephen一直凝视着Tony。如同此时此刻，Tony就是他的整个世界。

“因为你在船上的时候说了实话，”Tony说，“说了你对这东西的责任，”他指着时间宝石，“你告诉我会让我和Peter去死。那很糟糕，但你提前说了实话。所以我很清楚我和你的立场一致。所以是的，我相信你。”

Stephen看起来无比羞惭。他的目光再次垂在地板上，避开了Tony，仿佛试图压抑自己。他握紧了拳头，说道：“我希望我能后悔自己那么说。又或者事实并非如此，但又确实如此。”他抬起头，再次遇上Tony的眼睛。“因为那是我的责任。保护这块宝石，阻止Thanos是我的责任。也是你的。”

Tony点了点头，脑海中正在制造出一堆可怖的场景。他想象着自己不仅会死，还会慢慢地、痛苦地死去。他想象着自己遭受折磨，让Peter和Quill一行人带着宝石逃走。

“告诉我点我不知道的事情，Doc。就说吧。我们要怎么做到那个？”

Stephen开口，哽咽了。他看起来更像是那个要死的人；Tony不得不控制住自己别想了，希望Stephen继续说下去。

Stephen兀自点点头，直视着Tony的目光，说道：“你不会死，但你不得不作出牺牲。”

仿佛当头一盆冷水淋上，他的心沉到了肚子里。“别是Peter，”他说，用手指指着Stephen的脸，“他不能杀了Peter，我不会——我不能——”

“不！”Stephen摇了摇头，“对不起，这很难解释，我说的方式不对，”他透过扭曲的视野朝外望去，看着泰坦的废墟与笼着橙色的景象，“但我们时间不多了。”

“我是名秘法大师，”他继续说，“我的使命是保护地球免受神秘威胁，过去某些时候我们曾遭受了巨大损失，不得不创造出更好的方法来更好地保护地球。随着时间推移，我们发现分享我们力量的最佳方式之一就是将我们的灵魂绑定在一起。”

“没这种东西。”Tony道，这是下意识的反应。曾几何时，他无疑是相信灵魂是不存在的。昨天还是，他想。昨天他绝对肯定知道的。今天他所知便不同了，但该死的，这还是太新鲜了。他还没来得及将这融入自己的世界观。他甚至没空考虑Stephen他们的使命已经存在了多少个世纪了。

Stephen笑了。“你知道那不是真的。就是有灵魂这样的东西。”他的面容似乎有些纠结，目光瞟向地板，“我们的法师创造了一种结合力量的方法，能让一个法师将自己的力量转移到另一个身上以抵御更大的威胁。联结越深，绑定的力量便越强。能让某个人拥有最强大的力量的最深的纽带便是灵魂的纽带。”

“Tony……我很抱歉，”Stephen说着，目光仍盯着地板，“没有别的办法了。我浏览了超过一千四百万条时间线。我尝试过战斗，尝试过逃跑，尝试过牺牲自己，尝试过许多其他法术，”他的喉咙里撕裂出一声呜咽，“我尝试过从黑暗维度提取能量，我发誓过永远不会那么做的；我看着你死了无数次，我向你发誓，这是唯一的办法了。”

“是什么?”Tony喊道，“唯一的办法是什么？”他在栈桥上来回踱步，“别说毫无意义的了，我们已经在千钧一发的关头了，所以就告诉我我得做什么，我会做的！”

Stephen深吸一口气，低声说道：“那就是将你的灵魂与我的绑定在一起，使用我们共同的力量，我们就能打败Thanos。”

重担从胸口举起；Tony觉得自己能呼吸了。他仍然几乎听不懂Stephen在说什么，但他听懂了没说到的内容。他今天不必死。Peter今天不必死。他可以同意无论什么荒谬的Stephen说的魔法，但他们依然能回家了。只要活着，就有希望。

上帝啊，他的心太愚蠢了。

“灵魂纽带！太好了！”他一边说着，一边拍了拍手，“我们开始吧。”

Stephen整张脸从几欲流泪变成了眉头深锁，“我们开始吧？”

“是啊。你说了这是唯一的方法，对吧？”

Stephen点头，“是的，但我没想到——”

“没有别的办法了，所以真的没有其他办法能让我们有可能在一千四百万次尝试中打败他了？”

对方又点了点头，这次全然是难以置信的表情了。

“好的，那就没问题了。不管灵魂绑定是个什么，我们都来做吧。”

Stephen浑身都瑟缩了一下，“是的，你不明白灵魂纽带是什么。当然了，你不明白。我自己没解释清楚。”

Tony给了他一个Tony Stark牌专属笑容，就是他经常给记者的那种。他看着Stephen的目光落唇上，没去理会那句话，讽刺地反问道：“这是唯一的办法吗？是的？那就做吧。我要在May把我活剥之前把Peter送回家。”

Tony已经开始转身朝飞船上裂开的大口走去，“她也会做的，她可是个——”

“那会将我们的灵魂绑在一起，Tony！”Stephen喊道，“彻彻底底，不可逆转地将我们的灵魂绑定在一起，直到永恒。你会知道我的感受，撰写了有关灵魂纽带的报告的法师说，那就像是再也不会独自一人，他们描述说那就像是这个地方能感受到自己的灵魂伴侣一般。”

缓缓地，Tony转过身来。Stephen将自己的手安放在心脏下方，眼睛泛红。

“我会永远和你在一起。你会了解我，我会比所知道的任何人都更了解你。对你而言，与其他人建立深切的联系会……很难。当我们死后，灵魂会在来世联结。这是灵魂的纽带，Tony。意味着永恒。不只是到战斗结束，不只是到我们回家，不只是到我们死亡。”Stephen用双手示意着，仿佛要强调自己的观点。Tony知道这不应该——但还是让自己被对方手指上的伤痕分散了注意力。

“这意味着永恒。”

他已经约好要和Pepper一起吃晚餐，Tony想。他还和Friday起草了协议，确保MIT能早日录取Peter。他升级了自己和Peter的装甲，暗自担心，一想到大的坏事要来临，走在人行道上他都发抖。

他几乎没有考虑要让钢铁侠退休。他们想过过去发生的事情就能改写协议并建立起持久的和平。他起早了一份遗嘱，不过他从十八岁起就立了这个遗嘱了，无非是每隔几年就要重新改写一次。

但他完全没有永恒的概念。尤其无法理解永恒地与某人联结在一起时什么感受。和一个他几乎不认识的人。和一个几乎不认识他的人。他觉得自己的大脑正在尝试处理汲取的信息，但却一头撞向了一堵叫做永恒的南墙。

就像耳边有低语诉说，他知道Thanos即将到来。他们没空将时间浪费在Tony身上，浪费在让他放弃他的……什么？灵魂吗？天啊……

他无法理解这个。打从一开始就不能。

但Tony确实理解牺牲。他知道自己逃不过这一切。他知道的，自从Ultron以来，自从目睹这个世界毁灭、朋友死去的景象以来，他便知道了。

英雄永无归家之日。

他缓缓点头，遇上了Stephen的眼睛。那里看上去充满了悲伤与遗憾。通红。

“好的。”Tony说。

对方扬起眉毛，开口，“Tony——”

“不，我明白了，Strange。真的。”他后退了几步，需要让自己独处片刻。在他不得不将自己的灵魂牺牲给宇宙的祭坛之前，只要几分钟就能让他拾掇好自己，振作起来。他会这么做的。他知道自己会的。在Stephen要求和他单独谈谈的那一刻，他就知道自己会做任何需要他做的。

他的生命，他已经为此准备好了。但他仍然无法理解拥有一个灵魂，更别说将自己的灵魂献给其他人了。

“我一直都明白这场游戏会以我做出牺牲而告终，”他说，然后在看到Stephen就像是被掴了一巴掌的时候后悔了。他想道歉，但他的脑袋一阵晕眩。

“就……给我一分钟。”他说，然后走出了破碎扭曲的船舷。**就一会儿**，他想，**在我被束缚在你身上直到永恒之前。**

他真的讨厌魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：whatever souls are made应该是取自《呼啸山庄》中的句子，“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same”所以我想，“纵灵魂何铸，吾与君同”吧。  
无论灵魂是何种构成，他们的，都会融为一体，直到永恒。


	2. 绑定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：我添加了原作角色残疾的标签，因为我意识到对Stephen而言那会是个问题。感谢daylight savings turtle和 the folks over atironstrange和我一起头脑风暴。再次感谢silent_serendipity和glaucous_atlanticus出色的beta。

Stephen望着Tony走开。

他看着Tony穿过飞船的残骸，走向这片千年前在此存在过的文明的遗迹。他继续看着，看到Peter朝Tony蹦了过来；他终于好好看清Tony的脸，然后让自己停了下来。Stephen是一个沉默的旁观者，Tony Stark还在努力消化刚刚同意了与Stephen的灵魂相联结的重担。

Stephen闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。这种想法并不公平。当然了，Tony会觉得被束缚在他身上是一种负担，这很自然。Tony不会想永远地被一个陌生人所束缚，这完全可以理解，何况还是就他们所知每走一步都在和Tony冲突的陌生人。

如果他设身处地站到Tony的位置上，也会有同样的感觉的。

但他并不在Tony的位置上。因为与Tony Stark的情况截然不同，Stephen并不是被一个完全陌生的人所束缚。Stephen即将与一个他与之并肩战斗了超过一千四百万次的人相联结，一个Stephen目睹了为Peter而死、为自己而死、为一群方才认识不久的人们而死的人。Stephen一遍又一遍地目睹了这个人的机智、他的美丽、他的勇敢，还有他灵魂毋庸置疑的美好。

因此，Stephen与Tony不同，他无比了解这个要与自己联结在一起的人，比他一生中所认识的任何人都要了解。

而他已彻头彻尾爱上了这个人。

斗篷擦了擦他的脸庞，给了他一个从头到脚的拥抱。Stephen接受了这番安慰。Peter鼓起勇气走近Tony，Stephen望着他们交谈。Tony继续眺望着泰坦上的废墟，Peter将手搁在Tony的肩头。

倘若一切并不是如此糟糕，那简直是件太过浪漫的事情。两个人，被流放到远离自己星球的地方，为了整个宇宙的利益，被迫走到一起。

Stephen将这个荒谬可笑的想法从脑袋里甩掉。这没有一点好的地方。Stephen将要同一个不了解自己、不爱自己的人结成灵魂伴侣；而Tony即将与一个完全陌生的人拴在一起。

大约半个小时后，他便会确然了解Stephen对他的感觉。

“这是个简单的咒语。最强大的通常最简单，但我们需要一件遗物，” Stephen对斗篷说，“你愿意来吗？”

斗篷从他肩头离开，漂浮在他面前，衣领扭曲着，似乎在思考他的问题。片刻之后，它举起边缘，握住了Stephen的双手，织物移动着，仿佛有什么问题要问。

Stephen皱着眉头问道：“你现在是在怀疑我吗？Tony没有，他甚至没有……”

Stephen深吸一口气强迫自己保持振作，推开了Tony甚至不认识自己但仍然相信自己的思绪，将其归咎于Tony英勇与自我牺牲的本性。他已经看够了那些，长得足有一辈子。

斗篷摇了摇领子，拥住了他。

“噢，”Stephen说，回抱了它，“我没事。我会没事的。或者……好吧，”他看着Tony拥抱Peter，然后两人开始向自己这里走来，“宇宙会的。你会和我在一起的，不是吗？”

斗篷又一次点点头，然后飘回到Stephen的肩头，他感觉到它同意了。

“那么这就是我所需的一切了。”他说着，给了斗篷一记温柔的抚摸，斗篷的在场绝对是必要的，它虽非信仰于此，但Stephen非常需要它。维山帝在上，感谢这个咒语的本质是如此简单。

“Strange医生先生，”Peter说，从Tony身边蹦到Stephen跟前，“先生，Stark先生说你有一个能打败Thanos的计划，你们必须……魔法结婚？”

Stephen忍不住对Peter笑了笑。Tony并非是他在探看未来时唯一了解了的人。“有点类似，大概是的。”

“我要去和Quill的船员们谈谈。”Tony说着拍拍Peter的肩膀，从Stephen身边经过，没有望向他。

Stephen和Peter一齐看着他走开。他表面上看起来很好，但Stephen很确信他内心绝对在无声地感到恐慌。

“Stark先生似乎有点心烦意乱……我明白是为什么、我是说，你们两个几乎不认识对方，但这是否意味着……你们现在就要像一家人一样了，对吧？”

Peter的问题不知何故让Stephen心头一暖，同时又多了几分伤感。他不知道Tony对孩子说了怎样好听的谎言，但他不打算用一个字就将Peter脸上满怀希望的表情被抹掉。

“而且我是说，是的，这有点点诡异但是也许这可能是件好事？就像，我有过一个家——”Peter在意识到自己刚说了什么之后睁大了眼睛，“我意思是说，我现在也有家因为有May，只是——”

“Peter……”

“我意思是说，我和May是一家人，我永远不会说这会有任何改变，！我们是一家人，但有时候我会想念……不只只是有我们两个人？就像……我很爱她，但她只有一个人，这么说有意义吗？”

对Stephen而言这相当有意义。Peter脸上闪烁着纯真与希冀的神情，仿佛让他肚子上挨了一拳。他想自己或许可以在这堆乱七八糟中获得一份额外的父亲形象的馈赠。事实上，Stephen没有去看Tony在他们回到地球后是否还想要和自己说话。在他探看所有一千四百万余个未来的时候，从未滥用时间宝石去为自己的未来考虑。而且，他还是觉得，对于Tony未来会如何对待自己的这个问题，或许完全忽略之会是个不错的选择。

有什么在Stephen的胸口扭结起来，他无法控制自己地将Peter拉近到身边，用双臂环抱住了孩子。他几乎要无法压抑那些叫嚣着要透露太多东西、只会给Peter造成太多负担的呜咽声。

“Strange医生？”

是的。Peter并不真的了解他。这一回他的眼泪真的落了下来，但在Peter能看见他的脸之前他擦掉了。

他试图抽开身，但Peter继续拥抱了他片刻。

“不会有事的。”Peter说着，他的声音被斗篷掩住了。

Stephen笑了。“你说得对，Peter。”他说，最后放开了。“有益无害。我一定会告诉Tony的。”

Peter扮了个鬼脸说：“尽管可能不是现在。我觉得他正在努力让自己的脑子理解这件事。我只是想让他知道这不一定是件坏事。我是说，这可能会是很棒的事情。你和他是这么像，你知道吗？”

Stephen眨了眨眼睛，斗篷用领子点了点头。

“看，斗篷也同意。”Peter微笑着说。斗篷更加飞快地点了点领子，挠了挠Stephen的脸颊，然后指了指Peter。

啊，Stephen想着，明白了斗篷想表达什么。是时候开始准备了。

“所以你赞同我们的联结，Peter？”Stephen问道，拉着Peter的胳膊开始朝Tony和Quill走去。“你会站在我这边吗？”

“呃……是的！等一下。如果我站在你这边，我还能站在Stark一边吗？”

在飞船上，Tony急冲冲地想知道该怎么做的时候，Stephen已经在脑海里复习过这个咒语的细节了。谢天谢地，Peter可以同时站在Stephen和Tony的一边。

灵魂绑定咒确实是个相当简单的法术。一个用于战斗的咒语，出于迫切的需要而被创造。不需要稀有的神器、尘封的古籍或是十几个大师。最简单的法术也是最强大的。除了斗篷之外，他们只需要三个见证人与一个他们爱的人来祝福这一联结。战争岁月里与法师之间的联结常常会创造最深的羁绊。这其中正包括了Stephen自己，他意识到了。

“是的，Peter，你可以的。如果你能与我站在一起并祝福，我会感到非常荣幸。”

“哦，天哪，是的，我当然愿意了！Stark先生！Strange医生说我可以成为你的祝福！”

“你更像是会成为我难受的家伙，孩子。”Tony说着给了Peter一个假笑，除此之外他的脸上还有一丝害怕的表情。

“我就直截了当了，”Quill说，在Stephen走近的时候举起了手，“无论如何你们要魔法结婚，这比我的计划好多了？”他问道，“伙计，”他朝Stephen低声说道，“还是说你有更好的办法达到（hit）那个？”

“我觉得巫师不是想打（hit）Stark，我相信他是想和他发生性关系。”Drax说，这让Stephen的脸烧了起来。

“呃，Drax，”Quill说，“脑子里想什么画面呢伙计。认真的吗？这就是我们打败Thanos的途径？”

“嘿，你们能冷静点别再孩子面前谈论性交行吗？”Tony说着挤到了护卫队员们和Peter的中间。

正当Tony朝Quill和Drax说教的当口，Mantis好奇地朝Stephen靠了过去。她娇小可爱，Stephen在数百万个未来中见过她是一支不可忽视的力量。他曾见过她无所畏惧地用控制心灵的手紧紧抓着Thanos的头，用她的意志孤身阻止他杀死所有人。

这就足够了。要是Stephen能快些及时赶到Quill那儿就好了。

Mantis缓缓地将手放在Stephen手上，然后立刻哭了起来。

“Mantis？怎么……”Quill走到她面前，但似乎不确定是否要触碰她。

“发生什么事情了？”Tony疑惑地看着Stephen，问道。

“她是个共情者。”Stephen简而言之。

对Tony而言——他对第六感一窍不通——但他似乎明白了这意味着什么。他看着Mantis依然握着Stephen伤痕累累的双手，脸色沉了下来。

“不！”她哭喊道，“太多了！”

“我知道，”Stephen说，将她的手放在手中稍稍握了握，“Peter，请帮我个忙。”

Stephen对Mantis的力量感到一丝同情，轻轻地把她的手放在Peter手中，看着她几乎是立刻就止住了哭泣。她的眼泪止住了，淡淡笑了起来，“哦，你有这么多的爱。”

“呃……我猜是的？”

“特别是对你的父亲。”她说着，朝Tony看去。

Stephen看着Tony的眉毛翘上了天。

“什么？”Peter说，缩回了手。“不是！我的意思是说，Stark先生——我是说，是的我当然爱他了，但就像实习生对导师……我是说，爱这个词太强烈了。是尊敬！我尊敬他就像实习生尊敬……钢铁侠。”

Tony傻笑起来，终于在他们离开太空船之后头一回看向了Stephen。片刻之后他移开了目光，Peter撒了一地的幽默仿佛足以让他忘记此刻他们的处境。

并没有像Stephen以为的那样，Tony没有用一个笑话掩过去，令他惊讶。

“我也爱你，Peter。”

或许是他们所处的忧患重重的情况，又或许是他所恐惧的事实让他承认了这个。无论如何，Peter笑了，将自己投进了Tony的怀抱；这让Stephen忍不住微笑。

“哦，哇哦。”Peter说着，开怀地笑了。

“是的，好极了，”Quill说，“真感人。来吧，伙计们！Thanos就要来了，而我们已知的就是这位”，他指了指Stephen，“想看看这位的废物（junk，其实是……那什么咳咳），”他又朝Tony指指，“不知怎么的，这样就可以拯救宇宙。”

“呕。”Peter说。

“Quill，我对天发誓你再敢在我孩子面前多说这种话一次……”

“灵魂纽带与性无关！”Stephen对他们喊道。就算Quill说的一点都不是认真的，他还是羞惭地红了脸。Stephen永远不会强迫某个人与自己在一起，更别说操纵强迫某个人与自己建立灵魂纽带了。

但有一件事情是事实，那就是他即将与自己所爱之人联结在一起。那再真实不过了。即使那与这种关系的真正需要毫无干系，他仍然觉得羞辱感在灼烧。

“灵魂绑定不是‘魔法结婚’，跟性也没有任何关系，”他重复道，“或者是跟爱情，浪漫或是与任何同结婚有关的事情都没有干系。它是两个战士之间的纽带。灵魂绑定是两个灵魂为了分享和给予彼此的力量而相互缠绕与联结。现在的情况下，Tony和我会建立起灵魂纽带，我将给予他我的力量，然后他会使用自己的纳米粒子，结合我的魔法将Thanos困入一个口袋维度，永远无法逃脱之。”

片刻沉默。然后一切都乱套了。

“等等，这跟爱情没关系吗？那算是一个家庭吗？”

“我到底要用我的纳米粒子做什么？”

“困住Thanos？困住Thanos有什么用？我们是来杀Thanos的！”

“Thanos杀了我的妻子和女儿！他不死我不会善罢甘休！”

“够了！”Stephen吼道。“我看过了这场战斗的一千四百万个版本、我们必须在泰坦阻止Thanos。如若他越过我们的防线，宇宙就毫无希望了。倘若他到达了地球，他就赢了，完全赢了。”

“我知道这不是你们想听的，但我们不能在这儿杀掉Thanos。我们能做的就是困住他。请相信哦，当我说这就够了的时候，就是这就够了。他会被一位秘法大师与地球上有史以来最伟大的创造者困进一所神奇的坟墓中。凭借我们联合起来的力量，Thanos没有机会。”

“我们只需要你们的帮助，”Stephen说着看着Quill的船员们。“在Tony要做所有困难部分的工作的时候，这会是个不错的分散注意力的办法。”

“Tony现在要做的是什么？” Tony问道，手举到了空中。

“但首先……”Stephen深吸一口气，说道，“我们需要真正建立起灵魂纽带。”

Quill面无表情看了他一眼然后转向了Tony。“你妻子真麻烦，伙计。”

“Quill，你不该这么说别人的妻子。”Drax望着Stephen说，“就算那是事实。”

“你们两个都给我闭嘴，离Strange远点。”Tony说。

Mantis轻轻地朝Stephen靠近，问道：“你没事吧？”

他叹了口气，将斗篷作为缓冲，然后把手放在了她身上。他真的很高兴能有一个如此善良天真的人来做他的见证人。“是的，我会没事的。你还好吗？”

“是的，”她说着，扭了扭双手，让她的指尖隔着斗篷碰触Stephen，“我想是的。”

“很好。”他转向斗篷，问道：“你呢？准备好了吗？”

斗篷点了点表示同意，从Stephen肩头脱开，漂浮在他与Tony之间。

“Tony，”他说着，缓缓朝对方靠近。Tony看着他，就像他随身携带着自己的死亡一般。从某种意义上而言，确实如此；但Tony的眼中流露出一丝前所未有的恐惧。

有那么一会儿，Stephen想知道是什么让Tony出现了这般新的恐惧，然后他意识到了。该死的Quill，逼得Stephen不得不说了。

“是第九百万零七十二个未来。” ”Stephen轻轻地对Tony说，这样别人就都听不见了。

“什么？”

“在我们失败了九百万个未来之后，我绝望了。这不是我最初的想法，甚至不是我的第九百万个想法。我不想让你不得不——”他被自己梗住了，觉得喉头哽咽。他低下了头，但感觉到Tony依然在盯着自己看。“哪怕在我发现这是一条通往胜利的道路之后，我还是探看了其他五百万个未来。我不会强迫你这么做的，Tony，永远不会……”

“嘿，没关系的，”Tony说，他在安慰Stephen的这一事实恰让Stephen心碎。“我相信你。在飞船上就相信你。别听Quill瞎说，他就是个满脸长毛的笨蛋，他都不在场，我们不会听他的。”

Stephen不由笑了笑，深吸一口气，强迫自己看着Tony。

“你准备好了吗？”他问。

“哈。是啊，是的，准备好了。当然。”Tony朝自己比了比。“我应该收掉装甲吗？说实话，我不太觉得应该在某个邪恶怪物就要来了的这个绝对贫瘠的荒芜之地这么做”

“请伸出你的手。”Stephen朝银护队员们转过去，“你们三位愿意做我们的见证人吗？”

“是的。”Mantis飞快地说。

“我愿意。”Drax说，突然非常严肃。“你让我想起了我自己的妻子。她留着跟你一样的胡子。”

“谢谢……你。”Stephen说，Tony勉强忍住了轻笑声。

“我不用做什么奇怪的事情吧？”Quill问道。

“Quill，我对天发誓。”Tony警告道，手指上没再覆盖着手甲，但他握着拳头的样子看起来仍然很令人生畏。

“不用，”Stephen说，然后继续，“没什么奇怪的东西，我们只需要三个见证人，一份魔法遗物，一名……双方的家庭成员，还有咒语。” Stephen低头看着自己的双手——比平日颤抖得愈加厉害了。

“一个非常简单的咒语。”他几乎是自言自语。一个简单的咒语，就连一个学生都能够执行。需要确实是一切发明之母。

“我们都需要有一名家庭成员？”Tony问道。

哦见鬼。该死的Tony能看穿一切的天性。“是的，”Stephen回答，希望他能说出来。“Peter，请你站到这儿。”他指指自己与Tony之前的空间，那儿正好能够让他达到双重目的。

“我们俩都没有家人在这儿，”Tony说，“除非你和Drax的妻子有点远房亲戚关系？”

“那我也不会意外的，”Drax说，“我的妻子的眼睛也很好看。”

“伙计，别再勾搭Stark的妻子了。”Quill说。

“我又不在船上，我可没勾搭任何人。”

“好了！”Stephen说着，试图让他们回到正题，“这个咒语并没有对血缘或是战友之间的关系加以区分，或者说在这样的情况下，视同父亲的关系也可以。Peter将作为家人。”

大家似乎都难以置信，每个人都在消化Stephen所说的话。Tony眯起眼睛看着他，似乎没注意他的表情。

“那你呢？” 他问。

Stephen也不知道是为何，但就是羞愧地红了脸。要承认自己就像爱家人一般爱Peter并不是什么可羞耻的事情。Tony也做了同样的事情，很容易去爱Peter。Stephen不知道为什么感觉脸颊滚烫；他的目光就那么垂在了地上。

也许是因为他知道他的情感无法得到回报。就像Tony一样，Peter也并不真的了解他，目前为止向Stephen所表现的任何善意都来源于他善良的本性，而非他们在数百万条时间线上所建立的联系。

“Peter也会作为我的家人。”

Tony就如同脑海中闪过了一道光；Stephen能看出他明白了。求你了，他想，请让他明白，只这一件事就好，这样我就不必完全独自完成这件事了。

“一千四百万个，嗯？” Tony柔声问道。

“啊？”Peter皱着眉说。

Stephen呼出一口气 ，不知何故Tony的理解为他减轻了一些负担；不知何故他觉得自己不那么像是个局外人了，不那么像是个试图强迫自己侵入一个不属于他的地方的人。他们小小的家的圆形孔中格格不入的方木钉。

“六百零五万个。”他确认道。

Tony点了点头，感觉像是释然。

斗篷轻轻拍了拍Stephen的手，那一瞬间消失了。他们接下来的要做事情的事实就如同雪崩一样在Stephen与Tony之间爆发。

“好了，”Stephen说，“这是个非常简单的咒语，完成它用不了多久时间。我要开始施法，然后我会问你是否同意将你的灵魂与我的联结。”Tony点了点头，闭上眼睛，仿佛很痛苦。

“我知道了，梅林。”

“随后我会同意将我的灵魂绑定在你的身上。我会请Peter给予他的祝福，然后由你也请他给予。斗篷同意作为见证所有这些的遗物。当纽带穿透我们，将我们的灵魂绑在一起，那就是我们联结的途径。”

“这可能会感觉有些……奇异，但并不痛苦。过去的大师们将之描述为像是突然有了两颗心。还有人说这就如同回到了家。”Stephen回想着自己读过的关于这种联结的书籍，决定读出任何可能有助于他在战场上能够受益的东西，但不确定是否需要这么做。忽然，书中记载的一幅图片将他的心脏扯紧了，那画面他还记忆犹新。“有人形容那像是在雨后与他曾经最好的朋友一起散着步，穿过高高的青草丛。”他的声音越来越小，意识到自己可能说得太多了。

“好吧，你和Stark可以在完成所有事情，让我们做随便什么愚蠢的魔法的事情然后困住或是杀掉Thanos之后再跟Stark手牵手雨中漫步去。”Quill说道。

“嗯。”Stephen说。胸口的重量随着朋友们的出现而回来了。他感觉身上冒汗，突然发觉呼吸困难。“你准备好了吗？”他又问了Tony一次。

“好了。”Tony说，专注地望着Stephen的脸。“你没事吧，Doc？”他皱着眉头，仿佛思考了一会儿。“等一下，你能**接受**这种灵魂结合吗？”

Stephen笑了，然后点了点头。即便是此时此刻，Tony仍然在默默担心他是否会有危险，仍然在检查Stephen是否安然无恙。

难怪自己会爱上这个人。

“我没事。我们得开始了。”

他开始借助宇宙中的能量，释放出曼荼罗圈施起法术；他的双手颤抖得厉害。他创造出分别代表“灵魂”、“纽带”、“家庭”与“力量”的曼荼罗圈。斗篷在他们两人之间伸展开来，将边缘缠绕在他们各自的腕上。

Stephen穿过斗篷伸出手，示意Tony握住自己的手。对方的紧张可以理解，Tony带着恐惧，几乎是拍上了Stephen的手，然后紧紧地握住了。

Stephen被痛苦激得嘶声，曼荼罗散开了。

“哦，天啊，对不起！”Tony说着，立刻松开了手。“对不起，Doc，我没想到……你还好吗？我弄痛你了吗？”

Stephen喘着气，忍痛集中注意力。他屏住呼吸，检查了一下曼荼罗。维山帝在上，感谢这战场魔法是牢固的。

“不，没事的。”他说着，轻轻将手伸进Tony的手中。他的手指被长着茧子的手掌覆住了，Stephen不得不停下来，让自己再做一次检查确认。“我们再试一次。Anthony Edward Stark，你愿意将你的灵魂与我的联结在一起直到永恒吗？你是否愿意将你的力量借与我？你是否能够承诺使用我的力量，只为了造福我们的现实世界？”

“是的，我愿意。” Tony说。Stephen用空着的另一只手绘了另一个曼荼罗，光圈漂浮着直到在Tony面前停下。“呃，你是Stephen——”

“Vincent。”

“你，Stephen Vincent Strange，是否愿意将你的灵魂与我的绑定在一起，直到永远？你是否愿意将你的力量给予我？你是否能承诺决不会在未经我许可的情况下使用我的力量？”

句子并非完全相同，但咒语也不需要特定的措辞。他的意图很明显。在听到Tony是如此坚决地要求他不可在未经同意的情况下使用对方的力量时，Stephen觉得心碎了。Stephen只能猜测着Tony到如今以来都忍受了些什么。

或许Stephen无法给予Tony任何、哪怕只是一丝与幸福生活类似的东西，但他可以向Tony承诺这个。

“我发誓，Tony。”他说道，声音是尽可能的温暖。

Tony点了点头，另一个曼荼罗悬停在了Stephen面前。

“Peter，”Stephen问道，“你能给予我你的祝福吗？”

“是的，当然！”孩子微笑着说。Stephen 的光圈闪耀起来。他松了一口气，甚至不知道自己还憋了一口气。当然了，这起作用了，他告诉自己。Peter是我的家人。

“Peter，”Tony问道。“你会祝福我吗？”

“是的，Stark先生。”Peter说道，Tony的曼陀罗也点亮起来闪着光芒。

Stephen抖得太厉害，以至于他觉得自己很可能要晕倒了。就快了。他试图集中注意力在仪式的最后一个、也是最重要的部分上，但有那么一瞬间，他所能想到的就只有自己将与他此生所挚爱的人联结在一起。那意味着Tony会知道一切。

没什么。片刻之后他将恐慌压抑了下去，现在对此也无能为力了。

“Tony，将另一只手给我。”

Tony的双手现在都被握在了Stephen伤痕累累、颤抖不已的双手之中，斗篷盖在他们两人身上，轻轻扭结布料，将他们的手轻轻地绑在一起。

就是现在。Stephen闭上眼睛，引导着魔法进入自己与Tony的灵魂。

感觉仿佛有一阵和煦的微风，友好而温暖，深深沁入他心中，牢牢拥抱着他。一瞬间，他的灵魂与Tony的灵魂都暂时离开了自己的身体，结合在了一起，然后带着彼此的一小部分，回到对方的身体里。

任何瞬间，现在……

Stephen试图保持平静，享受着这一刻持续的时光，因为这可能是他之后很久都不会再感受到了的、最后一次平静。

还没有。大师们的回忆都表明这部分法术过去很迅速。一旦联结被接受，咒语被执行，他们的灵魂就会缠绕在一起……

噢。

Stephen缓缓睁开眼睛，对自己将要看到的很是害怕。Tony像一只受惊的动物一样望着他，看起来十分恐惧；Stephen完全明白是为什么。

“Tony，”他温柔地说，“你必须同意这个咒语。”

“我同意了，”他哽咽道，“我做了。对我施法吧，梅林。让我们这么做吧。”他说着，声音嘶哑，几乎像是耳语。

Stephen知道自己不应该觉得受伤；Tony并不像Stephen了解他那样了解Stephen。他一遍又一遍地重复着那个咒语，似乎没起任何作用。看着所爱的人望着自己、就像是望着什么比Thanos更可怕的东西一般的样子，Stephen的心痛了起来。

他不知道自己还能坠得更深。

“Tony，”Stephen说道，“我们必须这么做。但是我向你保证，绝不会滥用我们的联结，绝对不会。我永远不会从你那里拿走你不愿意给予的东西。”他顿了顿，然后说，“我想做你的朋友。”

这是个小小的许诺，但他觉得那像是在彼此之间投下了一枚炸弹。

Tony的眼睛睁大了，但没有移开视线。

“你必须让我进来。你必须相信我，才能起作用。”

Tony仍然睁大着眼睛，点了点头，再次伸出双手，然后闭上了眼睛。

这一回，当Stephen将曼荼罗圈朝外推向Tony的时候，咒语产生了联结。他能感觉到那个咒语轻轻地进入了Tony身体里，将他的一部分灵魂与Stephen的融合在了一起。

倏然，仿佛一百个太阳那么亮的光芒射向了他，但他并没有被点燃；一切都充斥着最珍贵的光辉，他的心胀得就快炸裂。

他不是一个人。他能感觉到Tony和自己在一起。他只知道自己并不孤独，永远不会再孤独。他能感受到Tony的勇敢、智慧与狡黠。他可以感受到Tony的悲伤，还有他们正在做着的事情带来的恐惧。

有那么一瞬，Stephen了解了Tony Stark是谁，无论身体，抑或灵魂。并非因为他在一千四百万个未来与他并肩而战而了解。

是因为他们的灵魂交融。Stephen几乎无法分辨自己在何处结束，Tony在何处开端。他们真的无比合适，那一刻他所了解的唯有真切的幸福。他与Tony一起，能够击败任何人，任何事。他们无可阻挡。他们是无敌的钢铁侠与秘法大师。没有什么能够阻挡他们。

然后那一瞬突然过去了。光线渐渐黯淡，纯粹的愉悦渐渐消失。Stephen喘息着，感觉到有人——是Quill——将他扶了起来。他几乎站不稳脚跟。天旋地转，他的心……

噢。

完成了。在他心脏的后面，是 Tony。Stephen能够感觉到对方，毫无疑问，那就是Tony。不知怎么，那就是Tony的感觉。他觉得嘴里好像能尝到发动机油的味道，还有贵得离谱的古龙水，以及胜利的味道。

就在他心脏后面，仿佛倘若Stephen将他藏在那里，就可以保护好他。

Stephen摇了摇头，试图将注意力集中在Tony身上、当他睁开眼睛时，几乎是不得不躲开一只蓝色的蝴蝶。随着咒语结束，一堆魔法的副产品在飞舞着。Peter和Mantis看起来很开心，其他人则是很困惑。

Tony甚至没有注意到他们。他的头垂在两膝间，Peter努力帮Tony从失去重心跌在的地方坐起来。

他能感觉到对方。Tony……受了惊。不适，恼怒，听天由命。

Stephen闭上眼睛转过身去。并没有什么可惊讶的。他们明天会再对付那个问题。而眼下，Thanos就要来了，他们必须研究要如何分享……

**震惊**

**犹疑**

**悲伤**

Tony散发的情绪像一堆砖头一样击中了Stephen，他倒在了地上，只觉呼吸困难，Tony的焦虑是如此强烈。

只有一个原因能够解释Tony为何会突然感到如此强烈的不安。

“Doc？”Tony喘息道。

Stephen只是坐在那里，无法看向Tony，不愿见证自己不得回报的爱意已然被发觉。相反地，他忽略掉了一切，将所有精神集中在了那只刚刚落在他手上的小小的蓝蝴蝶上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：有时候好像已经习惯了将奇奇的手伤当成寻常——导致在作者增加tag的时候还疑惑了一下，谁残疾了？是啊，不知不觉就会忘记奇奇到底承受了多少痛苦，为宇宙付出呃多少呢……  
以及星爵和德拉克斯真的好直……你们这么耿直，会真的让托尼觉得这是魔法结婚的喂！  
奇奇的爱要瞒不住了。那无可挽回的、不知道何时或是能否得到回应的爱啊……  
（但我也开玩笑和朋友说这篇大概能算得上是论如何回应14000605个箭头了，因为我们也会看到托尼是如何小心翼翼修复接受这一切的……）  
（存稿大概是个坏习惯……不过好处大概是可以一口气发完了）


	3. 了解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：非常感谢所有评论和点赞的人！老实说没料到这篇小小的在产品会得到这么多回应，你们让我很开心。目前还有一章可以发，所以请期待每周六的更新吧。喜欢看为思念憔悴的Stephen的人你们来对地方了！

当然了，Stephen已经知道他们的纽带一旦建立，自己对Tony的感情就会立刻暴露。知道自己无法获得回应、不被需要的感觉会被Tony所知，但知道与亲眼看到这一切发生还是截然不同的。

沉默在他们之间铺张开来，Stephen仍然能感觉到Tony的不可置信，他内心的混乱。那感觉就仿佛Tony挣扎着在黑暗的海水中漂浮，被汹涌的大海从四周击打包围。

他害怕让自己确切知晓这次谈话会如何结局，Stephen试图尽可能久地拖延着谈话开始的时间。那只会起到几秒的作用，或许是一分钟，但他无法控制自己。

Stephen不想听到Tony的善意与怜悯，解释说他永远不会爱Stephen。从Stephen探看完时间宝石中的未来然后回来的那一瞬起，他就一直在害怕这一刻。

Tony知道了Stephen已完完全全彻头彻尾地爱上了他。而且，作为一个善良的人，这自然会让Tony觉得极其不安。Stephen将停在指间的蝴蝶举起到眼前，端详着它的翅膀。在接下来至少三十秒内他会一直盯着它看的。就只三十秒：让自己否认这一可怕的真相——灵魂之间的羁绊会让他无法向Tony隐藏自己的爱，再也不能了。

而就所有其他人而言，这是宇宙中最最有意思的蝴蝶。

“我觉得医生疯了（cracked）。”Quill说。

“胡说，Quill，”Drax说，“他显然还是一整个呢（in one piece）。”

“闭嘴。拜托！”Tony说道，Stephen可以感受到他的沮丧，他的怀疑，他的悲伤。Tony被Stephen无望的爱意所淹没，压得喘不过气来，而Stephen在后悔自己伤害了对方，远超于伤害自己。

当然了，现在Tony会为了并非由于他的错造成的事情而感到极大的内疚。Stephen叹了口气，蝴蝶飞舞离去。

“Strange。”Tony叫道，Peter扶着他帮他走到Stephen仍然坐在那里的地方。Tony小心翼翼地将一只手搁在Stephen的肩膀上，另一只手则安在他的胸口上，正是他心脏的下方。

几乎是事与愿违，Stephen感到自己的身体在Tony的碰触之下温暖了起来。知道Tony意识到了他对Stephen的身体所产生的影响，才是最令人羞惭的。

“看着我，拜托。”Tony低声说。

即便是没有纽带，Stephen也能听到Tony要抛出的那些问题、那每一个问题。**你为什么不告诉我？这怎么可能？你疯了吗？怎么会？我应该拿这个怎么办？你希望让我怎么来对待这个？**

Stephen猛的笑了起来。“14000605次，真的有那么令人震惊吗？”

“是的，”Tony直截了当地回答，“非常、非常令人震惊。我不——我不知道我该——”

“怎么了？”Peter问道，他的声音颤抖着，显然吓得一团糟，“你们还好吗？刚刚发生了什么？”

“我们很好，Peter，”Stephen说，“奏效了。”Stephen决定利用Peter的问题来实现他所需要的分散注意力，他站了起来，稳住自己，礼貌地向Tony询问，“我能示范一下吗？”

Tony困惑地点点头，Stephen闭上了眼睛。他将注意力集中在他心脏后面感受到的小小火花上，然后召唤出了自己的曼荼罗。他几乎要觉得自己像是个孩子，被捉到做了不该做的事情——他让自己感受着Tony。温暖笼罩着他，疼痛的心被突如其来的幸福所包围、他并不孤独，在那一刻，Stephen感到了完整。

他将火花推到一边，如果他汲取太多，只会耗尽Tony的精力，所以Stephen集中精神，保证只获取足够的力量确保能分享力量。如同从深不可测的大海之中取水一般，Stephen只允许自己从Tony的力量中汲取一小部分，感谢他在秘法上的经验帮了忙。他像做外科手术一般聚焦在一点，利用彼此的联结，然后在山的一侧爆破出了一个洞来。

Tony只动摇了一瞬间，如此短暂以至于其他人——甚至Tony自己都没注意到。

“我靠！”Quill喊道，“现在，这就是我们打败Thanos的办法！”

“并不是，”Stephen说，“但看起来确实很酷。”酷到绝对足以分散Tony的注意力一会儿了。

“等等。不，停下。”Tony将手放在胸前的T形的位置上。“这一切都没道理。那不是我的力量，是装甲的力量，钢铁侠的力量。那不是我的力量。”

“你知道，你是地球上唯一能够被称作钢铁侠的人。”Stephen说，“对其他人而言，你就是钢铁侠。力量是你的，Tony。”

“好的，是的。我是钢铁侠，但力量是钢铁侠装甲的，如果你穿上装甲，你就会有力量。”

Peter的脸皱了起来；Stephen的反应几乎跟他如出一辙。“这是我听过的最荒谬的事情，”Stephen说，“这当然是你的力量，还能是谁的呢？”

“可那不是我的！不是来自于我的！”

“但它却是就来自于你，Tony。”Stephen感到Tony胸中徒长起难以置信的波浪与一丝希望，不由因此微笑起来。Tony想要相信Stephen，但又担心自己错了。“你是世界上最伟大的创造者。这力量不仅仅源于你的大脑，也源于你的灵魂。而现在你就要用它来击败Thanos。”

“哇！呀铁人爸爸和医生爸爸！”Peter欢呼了起来，“嘿，这些蝴蝶们会帮我们阻止Thanos吗？它们真的很酷啊。”

“什么？蝴蝶？”Tony说，现在才刚看到Stephen魔法的副产品。

“哦，谢谢，”Stephen说着，悠悠伸出一根手指，让一只飞过的蝴蝶停了下来，“这只是我魔法的副产品，所有魔法都有结果，这个咒语非常强大但非常温和。因此，物理呈现于此。它们并无害处。”

“它们很美。”Mantis说。

“Peter，住手，别碰，那是魔法的副产物！”Tony一边说着一边挥走了一只蝴蝶，“快去洗手！”

“去哪儿？”Peter耸耸肩问道。

“它们是无害的，Tony。”Stephen轻柔地笑笑，说。

“不是每次你施咒都会发生这种情况，”Tony说着，还在挥着，“你把我们从坠毁里救出来时候并没有造一匹小马出来。”

“哦，天啊，我能有一匹魔法的小马吗？”Peter问道。

Stephen没睬他，说：“不，但我确实认识一个法师，她在施某些法术的时候会变幻出百合花。大多数法术都会产生正常的后果，就和你运动之后身体所需的那样：补充水分，吃点东西，睡八小时。”

Tony望着Stephen颤抖的双手问道：“所以如果Quill的飞船上没有什么魔法运动饮料的话你会没事吗？”

Stephen感觉脸在发烫：“是的，那不是——不是因为疲劳。”他尽量忍着不要将双手藏到背后去。

“好的……”Tony温柔地说，仍然看着Stephen的手。Stephen放弃了内心的挣扎，让斗篷将手藏了起来，然后在感觉到Tony对这个冒犯的问题有些尴尬的时候清了清嗓子。变变变—桃子—噢（ Presto-peach-oh）！不，等一下。哔哩啵哩浆果（Bippity boppity berry）！”

“你真是个书呆子，”Tony的声音听着是愉快的，“噢！阿拉卡—拉兹（Alaka-razz!）！”

Tony和Peter开着玩笑，Stephen只听进去了一半。Thanos就要来了。尽管Stephen想到要与Tony独处就担心，但他还是需要引导Tony练习使用Stephen的魔法。

“Tony，”最后他终于打断了对方，Tony正在努力驱赶在听Peter说话的间隙落在了他身上的六七只蝴蝶。“他要来了。我们应该尽可能多花点时间练习。”

“对的。”Tony说，Stephen可以感觉到他的恐惧如同冰水流过脊背。他甚至害怕与Stephen说话。

Tony畏缩着，揉了揉心脏下方的空间。他摇摇头，然后又点点头，从Stephen身边走过，来到离Quill的飞船稍远些的地方。Stephen慢慢跟着Tony，犹豫着是否要单独与他在一起。

“我们应该从最基本的渠道开始，”Stephen说，几乎要对Thanos带来的分散注意的效果而感激，“这对我来说是自然而然的，因为我熟悉魔法，就像在与自己的本质相处——”

“怎么会？”Tony打断了Stephen，飞快地朝他走来，在只距离一英尺远的地方停了下来。

Stephen突然退后了一步。他当然知道Tony的意思。他们之间横亘着一头巨大的大象。（the giant elephant，明明存在但避而不谈的问题），此刻他们都感觉到了，那不容忽视。**Stephen怎么会爱上他？他的感情如何能如此之深？**

Stephen向后拖着步子，朝废墟望去。“通过将注意力集中在我身上，集中在你心里的那部分我的身上，然后现在你就可以——”

“不，”Tony说，然后又走近了一步，“你知道我的意思。怎么会？你甚至都不认识我。而且我……”Tony将一只手放在胸前，最后还是退后了几步。

他又一次紧紧抚着胸口，就在自己心脏的下方。Stephen觉得心破碎了那么一点点，而这对Tony而言无济于事。

“停下！”Tony喊道，“别……就停下。我觉得快要喘不过气来了。”

**你觉得我该死的是什么感受？**Stephen想。“我很抱歉”他说道。

“别那……天啊，你没什么要抱歉的。只是已经有大约五分钟了，我不知道我还能忍多久……这样的疼痛。”

Stephen点点头，闭上了眼睛，让自己陷入冥想状态。他可以做到的，即便是他在为古一与Mordo哀悼的时候，即便是他的手颤抖着、滚烫的时候，他也可以随时进入冥想。找到平衡对他和Tony都有益处。

他允许让自己只关注于宇宙中的魔法片刻，然后平静下来。

Tony直视着他。目光灼灼。

“你甚至都不了解我。”Tony柔声说。

Stephen无法压抑泪水从眼中溢出。自他看过一千四百万个未来之后，头一回他不想这样做。Tony理应了解全部真相。

“我了解你的一切。”Stephen喘息着，感觉到第一滴眼泪落了下来。“我花了无数年在你身边战斗，我无数次看着你为我而死，我为你而死则有两倍多。我见过你最好的第一面。Tony，我确然绝对了解你是谁。”

**而我爱你。**

他并没有大声说出，但眼见着Tony的表情变成了难以置信和敬畏。对Stephen而言这是最令人困惑的时刻，因为看到Tony感到不解，不相信竟然有人会像Stephen那样爱他。

Stephen清了清嗓子，让斗篷擦了擦自己脸。“我并不期望从你身上获取任何什么，你必须明白。这是我自己的负担，我会自己处理。我并不想将任何什么强加给你。”

Tony苦笑了起来。“你是这么说，Doc，可我胸口中间有个又大又丑的洞。我该拿这个怎么办？”

“什么都不用。”Stephen说着闭上眼睛，努力控制着自己。斗篷又擦了擦他的脸，给了他一个愈加微妙的拥抱。“你不必为此做任何事情。就如同我说的，这是我的负担。我会……学着承受。”

“我不觉得**你**明白，Strange，”Tony喊道，指着Stephen，“听着，我知道你喘不过气来，行吗？我什么都知道。我切除了一部分肺，好放进方舟反应堆。我经历过PTSD和惊恐发作，当时我真的以为我的心要停跳了。”

“但那**无关**紧要！你的痛苦对我而言就像毒药！”

Stephen颤栗了一下，低下了头，知道这是坦率的承认。当然了，他的感情伤害了他所爱的人。当然会了……

“不！”Tony喊道。“停下！说真的，不管你现在陷入了怎样羞愧沮丧的漩涡，我需要你停下和我谈谈，我再多一秒也受不了了！”他缓缓靠近Stephen，伸手握住了他的双手。

“听着我们能不能就……就一会儿，求你了。”Tony靠近，轻轻地将Stephen的手叠起放在自己的手中，“一切都糟透了，但我知道你是个好人。也许会……有一天，我会成长的。”Tony说着闭上眼睛。“嘿，你说了想成为我的朋友吧？”他咬着唇，又看了看Stephen，“嗯，这听起来很棒，Doc。我需要所有我能得到的朋友。现在我已经有Pepper，Rhodey和那个孩子了。现在还能有你做朋友，那听起来真的很好。”Tony满怀希望地望着他，“这有用吗？”

是的，Stephen对自己说。他在这个世界上只有两个朋友，一个是总试图将他赶出自己的图书馆的Wong，一个是一块有意识的料子，总是不知道该什么时候关心他的事情。

友谊并不亚于浪漫关系。它们都有自己的位置。友谊与爱情都有其价值。Stephen只要有Tony的友谊就很开心了。

Stephen通常一直都更善于自欺欺人。

Tony叹了口气。“好吧，行不通。Peter擅长这个。Peter会怎么做呢？啊！”谢天谢地，Tony松开了手，拍了拍。“我们来做个让人开心的游戏吧，Pollyanna。”

“什么？”

注：Pollyanna是个善良的姑娘，父母双亡，给小镇上很多人讲述自己的快乐游戏，让忘记了生命美好的大人们乃至小镇发生了很大的变化。

用爱去寻找乐趣

每个困难都有意义

以爱维系

不幸的开头也会以奇迹结局

小小的烦恼不是悲剧

别忘记做一做

幸福游戏

“什么？”

“会让你感觉好点的。我会告诉你一些有关你的让我开心的事情。然后你可以说同样的内容。那会让我们感觉更好，然后或许我胸口的这个黑洞就可以停下吞噬我的意志了。”

Tony这么说着的时候，Stephen觉得或许自己应该同意Tony想要的任何事情。

“我要开始了，” Tony说，随后非常认真地看着他，“我真的很喜欢你对Peter那么好。我知道当你从你那团绿色漂浮的轨迹之类的东西里回来的时候，有很多事情变了，你之前对他有些不屑一顾，然后你和他说话的方式完全变了，这让我很开心。”他深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，“哈，这比我想的要容易。”

“我——”Stephen打了个寒噤，不知道自己是否能参与进这个游戏，也不知道这样做会有什么用处。Tony身上有太多他能说出的喜欢的地方了，他可以开始匆匆地列出一张清单。但Tony承认了自己有多喜欢Stephen关心Peter，这确实让他感觉好些了。他们都需要分散些心思，保持警惕，好为Thanos做好准备。

“你很坦率。” Stephen说。

“是啊，好吧……”Tony踢了块石头过来，盯着远处的废墟。“某些事情告诉我试图骗你没有意义。”

Stephen将石子踢了回去，思索了一会儿，但什么也没说。他推测，疏忽的谎言几乎算不上是谎言。

“Doc？”

“我……很感激你的善意，” Stephen不假思索地说，“还有你的温柔。没有人对我那么温柔。”Stephen。话出口他想踢自己一脚，这话说太过了。

Tony皱起眉头。“你是说对你的手？”

“不，”Stephen说，“我的意思是……总的来说。”

Tony的笑容不见了。“是啊，我想我看得出来。你这浑身是刺的混蛋行为让所有人都上当了。我当然知道了。但你的灵魂就只有……”

Tony放慢了下来，凝视着Stephen的眼睛，就像他第一次见到对方似的。缓缓地，他朝着Stephen伸出一只手，然后又放下了。

“温柔。”终于Tony说道，“与你有关的一切感觉都那么柔软，”Tony柔声说，“并不是所有人都可能明白这一点。我的意思是说，我会知道，是因为我真的字面意义上地能感觉到你的小蝴蝶在我的心里面，该死的，我从没想过我还会说这种话。”

“我想说的是，我喜欢你，Doc。是的，我们可以成为朋友。现在这样可以吗？因为我不能再这样下去了，也真的不想你再这样下去了。在我知道是我造成了所有这一切痛苦的时候，不能这样下去了。”

“不是那样的，” Stephen叹了口气，“真的不是。”

“但确实感觉起来是这样的。”Tony说。

预见到这样下去谈话要陷入的循环路径，Stephen点了点头。这已经远比他期望能从Tony那里获得的要多得多了，他决定继续下去，于是指了指他选定的那片开阔的荒地。

“如果你真的是别人的话，我会说，在我们仅有的时间里教会你怎样引导我的力量并将之与你自己的力量融合在一起会是个挑战。但既然你是Tony Stark，我想这用不了多久。”Stephen说。

“好极了。”Tony说，望向Peter和Mantis正在那儿说话的地方，“直觉告诉我，我们事实上并没多久可以用来练习。”

“是的，”Stephen说，“没有。好的。现在，我需要你闭上眼睛，集中精神感受在你体内的我。”

Tony扬起了眉毛。

Stephen嗤了一声，“将精神集中于纽带。不是你通常所感受的身体或是情感上的联系。你需要更深入一些。闭上眼睛，试着找到与你同在的那一部分的我。”

Tony嘟哝了几句这是他涉足过的最古怪最诡异的事情了之类的话，但还是闭上了眼睛。Stephen等候了片刻，看着Tony皱起眉头然后扮了个鬼脸，最后Stephen终于感觉到了那股力量。

“就是那里！”他喊道，“现在，什么都不要说。感受它。熟悉它。”

“这到底是什么感觉？这……有点奇异。”

Stephen耸耸肩，承认了这一事实，但Tony没看到他的动作。“这完全很公平。你以前从未接触过魔法这种东西。”

“并不完全是，Doc。但你的魔法感觉……和我从前接触过的并不太一样。”

Stephen在脑子里记下以后要问问Tony跟什么类型的魔法有过接触。“描述一下，可能有助于进行下一步。”

“感觉……天啊，说着听起来很老套，但感觉很宏大，像个无底洞，好像我看不到哪里是尽头。”

Stephen点点头。“这是可能的两种情况之一。或许你是感受到了联结我们灵魂的循环，我们之间没有真正的尽头，会之一持续下去，直到回到最初。”

“又或者？”

“我从宇宙中引导汲取能量。法师可以驾驭三种类型的能量，而我们这一支法师最常使用的是宇宙的能量，我们从维度中汲取能量来驱动法术。”

“简单来说，可能你感觉到的是……宇宙。”

Tony叹了口气，“跟你在一起的每一分钟都是场冒险，Doc。”

斗篷一阵颤抖像是在笑。“哦，嘘，” Stephen说。他又朝Tony看了一会儿，“你觉得你能抓紧吗？”

“不……真的，” Tony说，脸上的表情因专注而扭曲，“我能感受到，但那就像试图抓住水一般。”

“我想我可以帮上忙，” Stephen说。他闭上眼睛，伸手去感受Tony，“如果感觉很怪，不要惊慌，这对我而言也是全新的。”他将手放在心上，Tony藏在那里的地方。他专注于那种温暖、完整的感觉，就像先前他从联结中引导出力量的那时感受的一样。他想象着自己伸出一只手去触碰Tony，指引着他，来到他们灵魂相连的地方。

他轻轻推开，然后温柔地……移动。

“噢。”Tony说。

“嗯。”Stephen哼声。这仿佛触及了幸福与完整的体感，他知道Tony也有同样的感觉。

**欢欣**

**快乐**

**喜悦**

“这是个战斗法术？”Tony问道。Stephen可以感觉到他的怀疑。

“是的，”Stephen说，继续用温柔的触碰引导着Tony了解彼此间联结的本质。当Tony探索到了与Stephen联结之处时，他感觉到了对方的惊奇。那本该让人觉得有些唐突，然而Stephen唯一能感受到的就只有Tony孩子般的喜悦。

没有什么能比看到Stephen的记忆或想法更具体了；相反地，Tony在Stephen心中徘徊着：了解了Stephen是谁，即便他不知道自己到底是如何了解到的。

“感觉真是太……”

“是的，”Stephen赞同，但将方向从他们间的纽带的感觉有多美妙转移了开去。现在，他要引导Tony找到自己的力量，以及寻求这种力量的途径。“等一会儿你就会明白这个咒语对我们的敌人而言有多危险，你能真正引导我所有的力量，将其加入到你自己的力量中来。”

“是的，我开始有点懂了，”Tony喘着气说道，“天啊。”

“好了，现在将你的手甲召唤回来吧。”

“啊，召唤，傻巫师。”Stephen这么要求了，Tony就召唤了自己的手甲，“现在呢？”

“现在集中精神在联结上，专注于联结……然后发射。”

Stephen睁开眼睛，眼见着红色的曼荼罗环绕在Tony的手腕上，对方朝着废墟遗留的建筑残骸发射了一枚炮弹。

随着爆炸，整幢建筑倒塌在了地上。

Stephen也摔倒了。

“我操！”Tony喊了起来，分心看见Stephen稳住自己站了起来。

“Stark先生！是你做到的吗！”Peter问道，朝着他们奔过来。

“是啊……没有火箭，没有任何光波。只是个冲击炮，巫师是对的。这有效。”

“巫师本人还在这儿。谢谢。”

Tony看着Stephen，皱了皱眉，“你那儿还好吗，Doc？”

啊，这个法术的奇妙之处永远不会停下了，Stephen想。感受到彼此的情绪，而非身体的痛苦。鉴于它被使用的目的，难怪被被以这样的方式创造。

“没事。”他说着，稳住了自己。

事实上他真的没期望会有什么不同，即便他们有几周时间让Tony学习如何控制自己从Stephen那里获取到的能量，与Thanos的战斗仍然需要Tony尽其所能。

“看起来你知道如何引导我的力量了。现在我们只需要练习用这种力量来强化你的纳米粒子。”

“你相信这绝对能行？”

“是的，”Stephen坚定地说道，“只要魔法存在，就会禁锢他。”

Peter举手，“魔法能存在多久？”

Stephen转转眼珠：“直至永恒，Peter。”

Peter看起来像是在思考，过了一会说：“那么，这么说，真的是很久很久了？”

Stephen叹了口气，一只手捋了捋头发，趁着他们喘口气恢复的时机，Stephen朝Mantis走去，后者正独自坐着。

“恐怕你在这一切之中要起非常重要的作用。” Stephen对她说。

橙色的尘埃吹拂过他俩身边，Stephen希望自己能收回所说的。她的手指放在膝盖上，忍住了自己的恐惧。

“我准备好了，”她最后说，“你呢？”

Stephen叹了口气。“没有。但我们都会活下来的，这比我所期望的已经好得多。”

她点点头。“你还好吗？你跌倒了。没人看见。”

Stephen在指间摩挲着斗篷的边缘，考虑着该告诉她多少。“战斗不会杀了我。我向前看了很远，直到我完成这项工作。过度关注自己的未来是危险的，但我确实看到了自己和我们所有人都离开了泰坦。但对我们之中的任何一个来说这都并不怎么令人愉快。”

“他不知道？”Mantis问道。

Stephen摇了摇头。“我们没时间来讨论这个问题了。这是我的负担。我不想瞒着他，如果是其他的情况我不会的……但是……”

“Thanos就要来了。” 她说道，点了点头。

“他差不多就到了。”Stephen这样说着，仿佛那能使自己更坚强，他站起来，用斗篷抖落橙色的尘土。

斗篷搔了骚Mantis的脸庞，她笑了。

“它爱你。”她快乐地说。

“我知道。”Stephen说着，轻轻地抚了抚斗篷的领子。

“你要怎么做？” 她问道。

Stephen望着其他人，在脑海中审视了一番自己的计划以及需要告诉所有球员们的事项。“我会告诉Quill、Drax还有Peter各自的指令，然后帮Tony用魔法强化他的纳米粒子。”

“不是，”她摇摇头，“我是说，那之后呢？你会怎么做？”

“**噢**，”Stephen想。他甚至都不曾考虑过。在与Dormammu的战斗之后，他完全明白了永远不要篡改时间有多重要。他只是探看了宇宙的一千四百万个未来，但他从未看过自己的，只是看到了自己幸存了。

除却模糊的想法，他也从未真正考虑过自己和Tony在此之后要做些什么；Tony会完全忽略他，然后继续去过自己的生活。然而在目睹了Tony对灵魂联结的反应之后，对他而言这可能是说起来容易做起来难了。

**朋友**，他们说了。在他疯狂地爱上了Tony之后，要做Tony的朋友仿佛比起Thanos的战斗来都还要远远困难得多。

“我不知道，”Stephen坦言，“但我相信我会找到办法的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：我改动了一下Stephen出现蝴蝶的原因。我意识到在无限战争中，他将Thanos丢给他的黑洞变成了蝴蝶。如果你看过2015年的《奇异博士》漫画就知道，一切魔法皆有代价的论点就是从中改编而来的。不过这次的代价是甜的，因为Stephen很可爱。  
另外我打算借用一些616的角色特征来描述Stephen，不过你不需要非得读了616才能看这篇文。  
译者笔记：于是再多废话一句，本来掖着没法的一个很大原因就是……我一会儿觉得这是铁奇，一会儿觉得这是奇铁，毕竟上一章观众们还在美滋滋喊奇奇是托尼的妻子，这一章奇奇就在说“感受在你体内的我”好的我知道不是那个意思但是我不纯洁的心灵真的很会跑偏……  
初见端倪（不其实从一开始就是），这两个人真的都太温柔了。  
反应到文中，接着我们大概就会看到不想因自己的爱带给托尼负担的奇奇，还害怕自己无法回馈这份无限厚重的爱意而伤害到奇奇的托尼了……  
不过，无论如何，先得打败灭霸再说啊。  
以及我先发到这里……急匆匆的全是意外……

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：嗯，没想到是这样的开始。  
其实准备了有段日子了，刚说完没有规定一篇原著只能有一篇译文就遇到了。缘分真是奇妙啊。  
whatever souls are made应该是取自《呼啸山庄》中的句子，“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same”所以我想，“纵灵魂何铸，吾与君同”吧。  
无论灵魂是何种构成，他们的，都会融为一体，直到永恒。  
另外，我猜测这篇应该是铁奇异，但是目前尚未明确，可能在作者明确之后会改tag，先抱歉。  
现在的情况或许有点尴尬，不过，既然宇宙决定了它要发生，那就让它发生吧。


End file.
